


One Final Time

by lizzybuggie



Series: Baking Betty [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Father Jughead Jones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Middle Aged Bughead, Mother Betty Cooper, Parents Bughead, Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, protective jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Betty and Jughead should be getting ready for the birth of their 4th child, but when Alice’s trial begins they are forced to go over all the bad things she had done to them in the past. Just as their oldest Luca should be heading off to college in a few months, Jughead has to help him with his latest mistake, and help middle child Henry realise his worth.





	1. Chapter 1

When Jughead walked into his bedroom a smile fell to his face straight away when he looked to his bed and saw Betty lying there, her head at the foot of the bed and her feet resting upon the headboard. Her big pregnant belly looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was steady. He walked over to her and lay down beside her, his hand going straight to her belly, rubbing it slowly over the light summer dress. 

“Hi.” She whispered opening her eyes slowly turning her head to look at him.

“Hi, how are you?” He asked as her hand moved on top of his. 

“I’m alright, just thinking.” 

“Thinking about what?” He asked curiously.

“You won’t like what I have to say.” She answered a serious look on her face. 

“Okay? Now I am worried.” He said looking concerned.

“I was thinking about my will.” She revealed with a straight face. Jughead’s face dropped. “If something happens, I want to make sure everything is good for when... I...”

“No, no.” Jughead interrupted her knowing what she was going to say next but he wasn’t going to listen. His body went still and ridged. 

“Yes, Jug. With my stores, and the kids. I need to make sure everything is taken care of if I go.” 

“Betty, stop it.” He said angrily. 

“Jug, you remember what happened with Lizzie. What if that happens again, or worse. I’m older now. What if ....”

“Nothing will happen.” He said anger and sadness in his voice. 

“It might.” She replied looking down at the big bump on her stomach. 

“We’re not having this discussion, alright?” He said, his eyes filling with tears. He wasn’t even about to entertain her idea. Nothing was going to happen to her. Yes, when she gave birth to Lizzie it had been scary. She lost so much blood he feared that she wouldn’t make it out. But she did. She survived, and he’d never been more thankful in his life. 

“We need to talk about this Jughead.” She said almost begging. 

“No, we don’t because you’re going to be fine. Everything will go well. You will be safe and we’ll have a perfectly healthy baby.” He said with a stern voice and glaring across at her. “So no, we’re not talking about this okay.” 

“Jug?”

“I said no! I’m not losing you.” He said pushing back the tears that were begging to fall. 

She closed her eyes blinking away her tears at the way he looked at her. It broke her heart. She could tell he was so upset he didn’t even want to discuss it. She slowly lifted her hand to his cheek. Seeing the tears in his eyes. He leaned his head into her hand, they looked at each other for a while until he shook his head and force a smile on his face. 

“So..” He said coughing loudly, eager to change the subject. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“No, not really.” She answered. “I really don’t want to relive it all, again.” 

“Me either, Betts.” He answered moving his hand back to her stomach, running his hand up and down her belly. “I was actually thinking maybe you shouldn’t go.”

“I have to. She’s my Mom, remember.”

“I know. But it’s going to be hard. Going through it all again. I don’t want it to upset you.” He said with worry back on his face. 

“I’m pregnant, Jug. I’m not a doll. I can handle it.” 

“I know you can. But you’re due in a week. Sitting in a courtroom for hours on end isn’t a good idea, even if it wasn’t your Mom.” 

“I need to see her pay for what she did. I need to see it with my own eyes. I can’t believe it until I see her being found guilty. She has to pay, Jughead. For years of abuse and lies. For trying to rip my family apart.” Betty said feeling herself getting upset at the idea of missing it. 

“Okay, Okay. We’ll go together alright. But you need to be calm. You can’t yell or get angry. It’s a trial, not a soap opera. The judge will kick you out again if you don’t do what they say.”

“I know, it won’t be like last time, alright. I promise.” She grinned at him. 

“If you feel like saying something, just grab my hand.” 

“I will. I just can’t believe I haven’t been called to testify.” 

“You’re her daughter. You’re too close.” He moved his hand to hers squeezing her hand. 

“But you can. I just can’t understand it. Even Henry is saying something.” She squeezed his hand back. 

“She kidnapped him, of course, he has to say something. I’m glad he won’t actually be there tho. That boy has been through enough with all this.” They both agreed. 

“I just want it all to be over, she needs to pay for what she did,” Betty said again. 

“She will, Betty. She will.” He nodded. 

Jughead moves his body closer to her placing his head agonist her as they stared at each other. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this,” Betty said softly. 

“Done what?” 

“Talk, without any interruptions.” She answered. 

“Well, once this new baby comes it’ll be less and less.” He smirked. 

“Well still make time for each other tho, we have 3 little helpers this time.” She replied leaning her head forward placing a soft kiss to his lips. They kissed for a few seconds until there was a soft knock on the door. “I knew it wouldn’t last long.”

Jughead lifted his head and pulled back a little looking towards the door. “Come in.” He yelled as the door opened slowly and Luca looked back at them. 

“What are you doing?” The teenager asked. 

“Just talking,” Betty answered. 

“I can come back later if you want?”

“No, no. What’s up, Luca?” Betty replied moving to a sitting position. Struggling a little with the giant bump on her. 

“I wanted to talk to Dad.” He asked looking towards his father. 

“Just your Dad?” Betty asked a little offended. 

“Yeah.” He said awkwardly. 

Jughead places a kiss onto Betty’s head and walked out the door following Luca towards his room. “Can you close the door?” Luca asked. Jughead looked in surprise but did what his son asked. He closed the door and watched as his eldest son sat at the edge of his bed, refusing to meet his eyes.

“What’s wrong Luca?” Jughead asked taking a step closer and pulling up an office chair from Luca’s desk sitting a few feet away from each other.

“I didn’t know who else to tell. I wasn’t about to talk to Henry about it. And when I googled it just made me freak out even more.” Luca began to rant.

“Luca, just talk.” Jughead interrupted him and forced him to look up.

Luca took a deep breath and loosened his fists. “I think there’s something wrong…. with with my … ummm.”

Jughead tilted his head more confused than ever. 

“I… I.”

“Just spit it out, Luca.” Jughead raised his voice but saw his soon looking back at him a scared look on his face. 

“It hurts when I pee.” Luca finally said.

“What?” Jughead looked puzzled.

“It burns, like really bad. And I need to pee all the time. And umm my Ummm, Ummm … you know. They’re a bit swollen.” He explained lowering his eyes again, he couldn’t face his Dad. 

“Oh.” Jughead looked shocked when he finally put it together. “Oh, no.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what to do Dad.”

“Are you not using protection as I told you too?” Jughead asked remembering the time months ago when he realised his eldest son was having sex. He begged him to be safe. 

“I do, just not all the time. Sometimes I don’t have time. Or… it ruins the moment.” He explained.

Jughead began to shake his head at his stupid son. “I told you to use protection, this kind of stuff doesn’t happen if you use condoms.”

“I know, but it’s too late. What if it falls off?” Luca asked fretting. 

A laugh escaped Jughead’s lips. His son looked back at him in anger. “Sorry, but …. It won’t fall off, Luca. How bad is it?”

“It’s really sore? Do you want to see?” Luca moved his hands to his belt when Jughead yelled. “No, no. I don’t need to see it.”

“What am I going to do Dad? Google freaked me out.”

“Don’t Google it. It will only freak you out even more, alright. Next thing google will tell you it’s cancer. It’s not cancer. I think you have an STD.” He explained.

“How do I get rid of it?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never had one before. Unlike you, I was safe.” Jughead said, still disappointed and angry at his son. 

“Can you not lecture me, I’m really scared Dad. I don’t want it to get worse.”

“Okay, just calm down. It’ll be okay. Just relax. I’ll call Dr Patel’s office and see if we can get an appointment to see him tomorrow, after Alice’s trial.” Jughead said trying to offer his son a smile. But he was so angry.

“Okay. Thanks, Dad.” He breathed out, relaxing a little. 

Jughead began to stand up and walk to the door when Luca called him. “Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you not tell Mom?” He begged.

“No, I won’t tell her. She has so much on her plate right now with Alice’s trial. I’m scared that something like this would put her in early labour... She can’t deal with this too.” He nodded his reply. 

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Don’t thank me. That lecture is still coming.”

 

Pushing past what was going on with his eldest, Jughead held Betty’s hand as they sat at the courthouse the next day. Betty reaching for Jughead’s hand when they watched Alice walk in and sit at the front. A large crowd gathered to watch Alice try and lie her way out one last time. 

Betty and Jughead were furious when they found out Alice was declaring innocence. That she never kidnapped Henry or held Jughead against his will. It was all because she loved her Grandson and Son in law so much. The judge was struggling to believe her, but he gave her a trial anyway. To hear both sides of the story. 

 

It was close to midday when Jughead was called to the stand. They both decided that forcing Henry to come to the courthouse and talk about what happened wasn’t fair, so Jughead helped him write it down for someone to read in court. Jughead was next to testify, so he began to read out the letter aloud. 

The court listened to what the letter said. Betty listened in horror a few rows behind. Glaring at her mother as Jughead read out what had happened on the worst day couple days of her life. Tears fell down her face hearing about the pain that Henry went through. Her little boy. She tried not to react, she tried really hard. Remembering what Jughead had said the day earlier. ‘If you get anxious, just squeeze my hand.’ She heard his voice. But he wasn’t there. So she did what she used to do when she was young. Her closed her fist tight, allowing the nails to break her skin. She felt so weak that she was doing this, but she couldn’t help. She had heard the story from Henry himself, but hearing it again. Months later brought her back to that day. And how much it hurt.

“Thank you, Mr Jones.” A lawyer said looking up to Jughead who sat behind the stand. He handed the testimony back to the lawyer and looked towards Betty. He could see tears down her face and wished he could run over there and hug her. But he couldn’t. Not right now. He just gave her a smile and looked back.

“So, Mr Jones. What was your relationship like with Alice Cooper?” The lawyer asked.

“Not good, ever since the first moment I met her she disapproved of me. She thought I wasn’t good enough to be dating her daughter. It was true, but she hated me because I wasn’t perfect like she wanted me to be.” He answered. 

“Why did she hate you, Mr Jones?”

“Because I was from the Southside.”

“And that was enough?” She asked.

“I guess so.” He glared at Alice who was trying to keep her face straight as she listened. 

“Tell the court about the day in question. The day your son was taken.”

“I was at home, I heard Henry and Lizzie come home. I was midway through making them a snack when Alice came in. She screamed at me. Said I was going to pay for what I and Betty did.”

“And what did you and Betty do?”

“We hired a private investigator to follow her. We discovered she was having an affair. We confronted her, and she wasn’t happy. We wanted her out of our lives so we asked her to leave Riverdale, or we would show her new husband the photos we had.” He explained. Alice grizzled. “She was angry, I wasn’t backing down so she reached for a saucepan, and next thing I know I’m being hit across the head. And it went black. All I remember after that was being woken up by paramedics being told that my son was gone.”

“You found Alice, didn’t you? In a motel?”

“I did. With my father. We found out where she was hiding. The police weren’t doing their job so I went and found her myself. She wasn’t going to let Henry go without a fight. So I traded myself. I knew she wouldn’t hurt Henry unless she was provoked. I knew it was me that she hated more than anyone. So I offered myself to her. I took my son's place. I was there for a few hours. I think she knew she couldn’t escape. I really thought she was going to kill me. She held a knife to my throat, and threaten to kill me. She said over and over again why she hated me. That I ruined her life. I stole her daughter from her. That I didn’t deserve her.” 

Betty was hearing some of this for the first time. Jughead never truly revealed what Alice did to him when she had him in the motel room. He didn’t want to worry her. But he saw her worried now, and he looked down at her palms. His heart sunk. “Are we done?” He asked wanting to get back to Betty as soon as possible.

“He can’t be trusted!” Alice stood yelling.

“Mrs Cooper, sit down.” Her lawyer asked.

“No, he doesn’t deserve my daughter. He is a Southside Scum. He’s in a fucking gang.”

“No, I’m not!” He yelled back. “Not anymore. The Serpents haven’t been a gang in years.”

“See, he was. He is a bad man!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Betty screamed at the top of her lungs towards her mother.

“Betty!” Jughead yelled.

“No, I can’t sit here and watch you be put on the stand. It was her. She tried to kill my husband. She tried to kidnap my son. She deserves to rot in prison.” Betty yelled, tears down her face.

“Mrs Jones, if you don’t be quiet I will kick you out of my court.” The Judge yelled at her. Betty silenced and sat down. Her hand's digger deeper.

“Are we done? Can I go?” Jughead asked the judge.

“Let's all take 5. And when we get back, I don’t want anymore yelling in my courtroom.” The Judge said looking back and forth from Betty to Alice. 

Jughead ran from his seat and rushed towards Betty. She had tears running down her face. She couldn’t face him. She looked at her hands and quickly rushed away out of the courthouse. 

 

It took a few minutes until Jughead found her sitting outside on the marble steps. The tears hadn’t stopped. She was looking through the tears at her hands. The fresh cuts making her feel like a failure.

“Betts,” Jughead said once he found her. 

“Jug, I’m so sorry.” She said as he sat beside her, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Come here.” He held her as tight as he could. But the lump on her stomach made it difficult. 

“I’m sorry, Jug.” She said when she pulled away. Jughead placed his hands on hers, opening her palms. He exhaled loudly. 

“That’s it. You’re not coming here anymore.”

“Jug..”

“No, I can’t have you hurting yourself over her. Not anymore. I need to protect you. To protect my family.” He caressed her bump. 

Betty nodded and knew he was right. “Okay.” She answered. “Can we go home? please?”

“Let’s go home, Betts.”

 

They were wrapped in each other’s arms sitting on the couch. Not saying a word. Jughead just holding Betty. It had only been an hour since they left the Courthouse. It had been an emotional day. Jughead knew it would end like this. But she so badly wanted to be there. To hear what was happening. She wanted to see her Mom burn for what she did. But it just made her sadder. 

“Dad!” Luca rushed into the lounge looking puzzled seeing his Mom and Dad wrapped in each other’s arms. His Mom’s head rested on his Dad’s chest as he ran his hand over her hair. 

“Mom, are you okay?” He asked seeing the tear stains on Betty’s cheeks.

“I’m fine, it’s just been a long day.” She answered, not wanting to lie to her son. But she didn’t want to worry him either.

“Dad, are we still going to the doctor’s?” Luca asked. 

“Yeah, just give me a minute. I’ll meet you in the car.” He said with a nod and Luca disappeared.

Betty looked up, a puzzled look on her face. “The doctor? Is something wrong?”

“No, no. Nothing’s wrong. Just a little guy stuff.” He answered placing a kiss to Betty’s temple.

“Should I be worried?” She asked as Jughead pulled himself away from her.

“No, just relax. Go for a nap and I’ll bring back some dinner.” He answered.

“Pizza?” She asked a smile on her face for the first time that day.

“Sure, pizza.” He smirked and left the room. 

 

Jughead quickly tied his shoes and threw on his jacket when Henry walked through the door. 

“Hey, Dad. How did today go?” He asked.

“It was okay, you’re Mom is a bit upset over it. So don’t bother her. Alright?” Jughead answered.

“Yeah, of course. Is she alright?” The boy asked.

“Yeah, she’s fine,” Jughead said quickly reaching for the door.

“Dad? I wanted to ask you something, I wouldn’t normally go to Mom but….” Henry said a look of desperation on his face.

“I’m in a rush, Buddy. Can it wait?” Jughead answered.

“Yeah, sure.” Henry lowered his head and walked off making Jughead feel a little bad. But he had one son in the car that was freaking out scared that he was about to lose his penis. He could only focus on one son at a time. Henry would have to wait. 

 

“So it’s what I suspected. It’s chlamydia.” DR Patel said looking towards Jughead and Luca.

“Chlamydia, seriously?” Jughead looked at his son.

“You’re 17, I get it. But Luca, you need to be really careful. Always use a condom. You could contract something a lot worse if you’re not careful.” The doctor said looking at a petrified boy.

“I do, most of the time,” Luca replied.

“Do you have a girlfriend? You’re going to need to talk to her. She’s going to need to get tested.”

“Do I have to tell her?” He asked going bright red.

“Yes, Luca.” Jughead raised his voice. “She needs to see a doctor.”

“But… I usually use a condom with Casey but not with…. ummm”

Jughead’s head twitched as he looked at his son. “Excuse me? How many girls are you sleeping with?”

Luca refused to answer his Dad, he couldn’t even look at him.

“Luca, I get it. You’re a young boy. And you’re having fun. But STD’s aren’t funny. If someone contracts one like chlamydia and they don’t know. It could have serious outcomes. It could make a woman infertile. Or could cause a deadly ectopic pregnancy.” Doctor Patel explained. “I will prescribe you some antibiotics and it’ll clear it up. But I’m afraid that’s not the hard part.”

“What’s the hard part?” Luca asked in horror.

“You’re going to have to call every girl you’ve been with and tell them.” The doctor replied.

“Even Casey?” He asked.

“Yes, even her.” Jughead interrupted. 

“Wait here, I’ll go get you some reading material.” The doctor said leaving Jughead and Luca alone in the office. 

“I can’t believe you could be so reckless.” Jughead shook his head.

“Dad, relax.”

“No. I thought we raised you to be a good man. But you’re cheating on your girlfriend and probably passed this onto her too. All because you can’t keep your pants on.”

“It’s not like that.” He tried to defend himself.

“How many Luca? How many girls have you been sleeping with behind Casey’s back?”

“I’m not telling you,” Luca yelled his reply.

“Tell me, now!” Jughead yelled narrowing his eyes angrily on his son. 

“Only 3 including Casey. ”

“Are you serious?” He yelled.

“Stop yelling,” Luca begged.

“You are going to call every one of those girls and tell them exactly what is going on.” He demanded. “And I’m not talking about a text message. You will call all 3 of them, or see them face to face and admit what you’ve done.”

“Don’t act all mighty. I know you were having sex at my age.” Luca yelled back.

“So what. I wasn’t sleeping with half class. And when I did find someone I used protection until I knew we were saved.” Jughead replied. “I cannot believe you’d be so reckless.”

“Can you please not tell Mom?” He begged.

“No, I will not be telling your mother. This would only make her angry.” He answered. “But you are going to tell her yourself once she is back to feeling 100 per cent again.”

 

“Next.” Jughead sat beside Luca at the dining table with a list written down with 3 girls names on it. He crossed off the first girl's name, the scowl still on Jughead’s face.

“Can I just have a minute. This is really hard.” Luca replied.

“You should have thought about that before you had unprotected sex,” Jughead answered looking down at 2 girls still do go.

“Can I do the last 2 alone?” He asked.

“No, I don’t trust that you’d do it.” Jughead looked at his son with disappointment. Luca’s heart stinging that his Dad didn’t trust him.

“Dad, I’m sorry.”

“It’s too late for that.” He snarled. 

Luca ran his hands through his hair looking down at his lap. “Can I just take a minute, get a drink?”

Jughead just glared at his son in anger not giving him permission but the boy walked away towards the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water when Henry came by.

“Hey, Dad.” 14-year-old Henry said looking with a smile at his Dad.

“Henry, now’s not the best time, alright,” Jughead answered running his hand over his furrowed brow. 

Henry looked at his Dad, trying not to be offended by his Dad’s tone. 

“I … I just wanted to talk.” Henry said with a stutter nervously. 

“Can we talk later? I just need to finish this stuff with Luca then I need to sleep. It’s been a long day.” Jughead answered not even looking up at his son.

“Sure, sure,” Henry said biting his lip so the tears wouldn’t fall down his face. Henry wasn’t like his older brother. He was quiet and reserved. Things got to him easily. He felt rejected for the second time that day. 

Jughead looked up just to see Henry brush past Luca nudging him and spilling the glass of water in his hand. “Hey, watch it!” Luca yelled.

“Fuck you!” Henry said with a scowl. 

“Hey!” Jughead said looking angrily at Henry seeing the glassy eyes of his son as he ran away. This wasn’t like Henry at all. 

“What the hell is his problem?” Luca said sitting back down. 

“I don’t know,” Jughead answered hearing a door slam.

“If you want to go talk to him…” Luca smirked.

“No, get calling, boy,” Jughead answered sharply looking behind him worrying about Henry.

 

When Jughead collapsed onto the bed an hour later. Betty rolled towards him. Her back hit him, and he snuggled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

“Long day?” She asked, closing her eyes.

“Yeah, too long.” He answered. 

“Have you noticed a difference with Henry lately?” He asked Betty.

“He’s been a little distant the past month or so. I just put it down to growing up.” Betty answered. “Why?”

“He just snapped at Luca, and he looked a little sad,” Jughead replied remembering the sadness in his son's eyes.

“You know how much crap Luca gives him. He’ll be okay. I’ll check on him tomorrow before school.” Betty brushed if off. But Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

It was 2 days later. Jughead had spent all day at the courthouse, all he was looking forward to was getting home and relaxing a little. But when he pulled his car down the driveway he looked in horror. 

“What the hell is going on?” He yelled getting up out of his car. Not even stopping the engine. 

“Casey, Stop!” Luca yelled as Casey, Luca’s girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend by how angry she looked holding a golf club in her hand about to take a swing at Luca’s car. 

“You cheating asshole. I have chlamydia because of you. Do you know how much trouble I’m in? My Dad is going to kill me!” She screamed. 

“I’m sorry,” Luca said softly. 

“It’s too fucking late for that isn’t it!” She screamed as tears fell down her face. “Why did you do it, Luca? I loved you. I thought you loved me.” 

“I do love you.” He replied, Jughead just watched in awe. 

“No, you don’t. If you did you wouldn’t have done it. How was it, Luca? Was she worth it! Huh!” She narrowed her eyes on him as tears fell. 

“I’m really sorry.” He said again. 

“I hate you. I never want to see you again Luca Jones!” She stares at him angrily then a small smirk fell to her face as she raised the golf club and began to hit it across the car. 

“No!” Jughead lunches forward but it was too late, the windscreen smashed. She smiled as she took another swing, a hole appearing in the glass. About to swing again Jughead lunged forward again and she hit his hand. He stepped back cowering in pain. 

“Mr Jones, I am so sorry.” She looked in horror as he clutched his hand in pain. “I’m so sorry, I…I didn’t mean to.” 

“Just go home, Casey.” Is all he could say looking up at her. Casey dropped the golf club and ran off the property. Luca ran to his dad's side. 

“I’m so sorry Dad.” He said as Jughead moved to sit on the grass holding his hand. 

“Where is your Mom?” He asked. 

“She went to the cafe.” He answered. A little happy she didn’t hear any of this, but he was in pain he was really hoping she could help him. “Dad, I’m so sorry.”

“Just get me some ice,” Jughead said, his face wincing a little.

“Sure.” Luca ran into the house and ran back out with a bag of frozen peas. He was mid handing them to his Dad when he lost the grip and dropped them on his hand.

“Owww,” Jughead yelled.

“I’m so sorry Dad.” He said biting his lip.

Jughead just looked up in anger and placed the bag slowly onto his hand. “I am sorry.” 

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately.” 

“I know. I’m s…..” Jughead just grizzled as Luca stopped. “Do you think it’s broken?” 

“I don’t think so. It’s just really sore.” He answered his son. 

Jughead looked up seeing Luca looking down at him with worry. In the past 3 days, he had learned a lot about his eldest son, and he didn’t want to admit it but he didn’t like what he was learning. 

“Can I ask you something?” Jughead softened his voice.

“Okay?” He replied sitting down with Jughead.

“Why? Why did you do it? I really thought you were happy with Casey.”

Luca lowered his head, not sure how to answer. “I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do. Come on Luca, tell me the truth.” He placed his uninjured hand on his son's leg. 

“I really cared for Casey, she told me she loved me. And I panicked. I didn’t know if I loved her back. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I felt like such a horrible person that I couldn’t repeat it back to her. Then I was at a party, and Jessica started talking to me. She offered me a drink, next thing it was another, then another.” Luca explained seeing Jughead trying to hold back his anger at his 17-year-old son drinking. “I know you always get angry when I drink. I know I’m underage, but it was fun. Then I guess it kind of happened with Jessica. I was drunk.”

“That’s not a good excuse, Luca,” Jughead answered. 

“I know. I felt so bad about it the next day. I was going to end with Casey, tell her everything but I couldn’t. Then a few weeks later this girl Candice was new to the school. We flirted a little. I didn’t sleep with her, she just gave me a bl…. You know.” Luca flushed red. 

“Okay, okay. I don’t want to know the rest.” Jughead interrupted. 

“I knew it was a mistake. I was so close to telling Casey, but then I realised I actually loved her.”

“So you just lied to her? A woman you're supposed to be in love with?” 

“Not really. I just forgot about it. Or tried to.” Luca lowered his head looking at his hands.

Jughead took a deep breath. He knew he had been a bit hard on his son for the past few days, but he just wanted him to be safe. 

“Everything is changing, I don’t like it,” Luca said refusing to look up.

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked.

“I go to college soon, I’ll never see my friends again. Henry is basically a different person once he hit puberty. Lizzie even has boys chasing after her. And you and Mom are having a new baby. You’ll be so busy with them you won’t have time for me. It’s like it’s replacing me.” Luca explained, making Jughead’s heart sting a little.

“Yes, life is changing for you. You’re 17. I know college will be a challenge, and you might lose touch with your friends. But you’ll make new ones.” He placed his hand on Luca’s shoulder giving it a little squeeze. “And your siblings are getting older, and they’re not how they used to be. But this baby will never place you. Ever.”

“Are you sure?” He looked up at his father.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Jughead nodded. “But you need to start to act your age a little, Luca. You’re going to college soon, and it’s the big bad world out there. Your Mom and I won’t be there to clean up every little mess you make. Even more, is going to change, but one thing that won’t change is how much your Mom and I love you. Do you understand that?”

“I know, I’m just a little scared. Scared you will just forget about me.”

“Oh, Luca.” Jughead dropped the bag of frozen peas to the ground and held out his arms. “Come here.”

Luca moved a little and gave his Dad a hug. “We’re never going to forget you. You’re our eldest. And no matter what has happened over the past few days I still love you.” 

“I love you too, Dad.” Luca wriggled away from his Dad giving each other a smile. 

“Can I ask for a favour?”

“Anything.” Luca smiled wider.

“Can you be a little nicer to your brother. He’s been a bit off lately. And I don’t know why.”

“I’m always nice to Henry,” Luca said an obvious lie.

“You and I both know that’s not true. I get it, brothers fight. But something’s bothering him.”

 

After a few hours of talking with Luca some more, Jughead wrapped his hand in some tape and took a few painkillers. It wasn’t anything serious with his hand, just some bruising. But he wrapped it anyway and headed to his darkroom in the basement. He had some film to develop from a job he did a week earlier.

Opening the door he got a bit of a shock when he saw the room wasn’t empty, and Henry was looking back at him placing some prints in some developer. 

“Hey, Henry. What are you doing down here?” Jughead asked.

“I have this project for school. I will replace all the paper I promise.” Henry said looking a little worried that he was in trouble.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just surprised to see you down here. I thought all you kids used digital these days.” Jughead said with a smirk.

“Most of the kids in my class are, but I like using film,” Henry answered, making Jughead feel a little proud of his son.

Stepping around the table, Jughead looked up at the paper drying on the string above him. He touched the picture’s lightly looking impressed at the images. “These look really good, Henry. I honestly didn’t know you were into photography.”

“That’s because you never notice what I’m up to.” He replied looking down. 

Henry was the middle child, he always felt like he was forgotten about. He wasn’t the oldest always getting into trouble like Luca, he wasn’t extremely smart and perfect like Lizzie. He was quiet, did what he was told. Never made a fuss. He kind of got used to being the forgotten one. Especially by his Dad. Betty always made him feel special, but with worrying about Alice’s trial and her pregnancy Betty had forgotten about Henry a little. He tried not to worry about it, but it hurt. His Mom was his best friend. Luca always teased him about that, but he didn’t care. Jughead felt his heart sting a little at the way he spoke, he loved his son. But he kind of knew he was right. 

Jughead placed the photo back on the string and walked a little closer to his son. “If you want I can lend you some of my camera’s. I can explain it all to you, show a few things. We could make a day of it. You already have an eye for photography.” He said offering his son a grin.

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to.” Henry answered a little cold.

“I want to,” Jughead said wishing that Henry would just look up, but he was refusing to. “Hen, what’s wrong?” He stepped closer.

“Nothing.” The boy answered.

“You wanted to talk the other day, I’m sorry I was a bit preoccupied with your brother. But if you still want to talk, I’m free now.” Jughead apologised.

“Na, it’s okay.” Henry stepped back picking up a new piece of photo paper into the enlarger behind him. He turned his back to Jughead. He saw him fiddling with the machine, lining up the paper and adjusting the focus. His hands stopped, and Jughead watched from behind. 

“Hen?” He asked taking another step closer to his son. “Something’s bothering you, please. Talk to me, or we can wait till your Mom gets home.”

“No!” Henry raised his voice. 

“Okay, you don’t need to tell Mom. But can you talk to me? Please?” He pleaded, placing his hand on Henry’s shoulder. 

There was a long pause before he began to talk. “I think they’re something wrong with me.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Jughead said.

“There is, I’m not like Luca or you. I’m not normal.”

“What are you talking about?” Jughead asked turning him slowly until he faced his son and saw the tears in his eyes. 

“Luca keeps telling me I’m weird. That I’ll be alone for my whole life because no girl would ever want me.” 

“You’re a brother is being an idiot. Don’t listen to him. You’re not weird. Any girl would be lucky to have you.” Jughead said, sadness in his heart at the sight of a tear rolling down his son's cheek.

“I am weird, I am different. I’m not normal.” He replied raising his voice.

“No, you’re not.” Jughead met his volume.

“I am!” Henry yelled. 

Jughead wasn’t sure what to say next. Henry looked like he was in pain, he was conflicted about something and he didn’t know what. 

“Dad. I….I.” He stuttered looking up at his Dad too scared to say it out loud. He’d been carrying this on his shoulders for a long time. And he needed help lightning the load.

“What, son?” 

“I think I’m gay.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I think I’m gay,” Henry revealed, closing his eyes, scared of what his father’s reaction would be. But Jughead said nothing, he didn’t react he just stood there staring at his son. 

“Dad?” He asked when Jughead didn’t reply. 

“Phew, you had me worried there for a second. I thought something was actually wrong.” Jughead finally said. “Why does that make you not normal?”

“Because Luca is normal, you and mom are normal. Even Lizzie has been on a few dates with boys. She’s normal. I’m not normal.” 

“What about Kevin? And Fangs? Are they not normal? Toni too? Is she not normal?” Jughead replied looking longingly at his son who was really sad that he was different, that he was weird because he didn’t like girls, he liked boys. “Henry, it doesn’t matter if you like boys. There is nothing wrong with you. You are not weird.”

“You don’t understand.” He raised his arms getting ready to sprint from the room.

“No, I understand, Henry. I heard from you. But I just don’t think this is as big of a deal as you think.”

“Because you’re normal. You’ve never had to deal with something like this before.”

“True, I have never had to deal with that before,” Jughead added.

“Your life has been perfect,” Henry yelled and Jughead snapped his head. 

“You don’t know anything Henry, don’t you dare stand there and tell me you’re life is hard. Harder than anything I’ve had to go through. You know nothing of the struggles I’ve had. Nothing.” Jughead raised his voice watching his son cower back, scared.

“I’m sorry,” Henry said stepping to the side. He began to walk away when Jughead touched his arm, pulling him back.

“I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t mean to yell.” He said pulling his son back towards him. “Talk to me. How long have you been feeling like this?”

“A while.” Henry lowered his head. 

“How long is a while?”

“In the past few years, my friends have stopped playing games and started chasing girls. Edward is always like ‘Hey, look at that girl. She is so hot.’ And I just nod my head and lie. I don’t find girls attractive, Dad. I know I should. But I don’t.” He explained.

“That’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. There are a few gay kids at my school and they are tortured. It’s settling down a little, but I don’t want to be like them. Be an outsider. Once my friends find out they will treat me differently. I know it.”

“Then you know they’re not your true friends. Everything will be okay.” Jughead said offering Henry a smile but he wasn’t accepting it. 

“Why don’t we talk to your Mom about this.”

“No! No! Don’t tell her. Please. I don’t want her to know. She’ll treat me differently. I know it.” Henry said in a panic.

“Hen, she won’t. She’s your Mom, she loves you no matter what.”

“No, please. Dad, I’m begging you. Please don’t tell her.” He cried.

“Okay, okay I won’t tell her. But she’s your best friend. I think you should tell her. She might have more of an insight. Her best friend Kevin, he’s gay.” Jughead answered.

“It’s not the same.”

“Okay, just relax a little alright. I won’t tell your Mom.”

“Or Luca, he’ll mock me for years.” 

“I won’t tell your brother, alright. I promise.” He nodded.

“Thank you, Dad.” He replied. 

“You’re welcome.” Jughead reached and hugged his son. He needed to know that just because he was gay, it didn’t change how much he loved him. “Is this what you wanted to talk to me about the other day?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there a reason you wanted to talk? Or was it just to get it off your chest?” 

“I just wanted to let someone know. I feel like I’ve been going crazy over the past few months.” He revealed. 

“It doesn’t change anything. I still love you.” He hugged him tighter.

“I love you too, Dad.”

“I know things are a bit crazy right now with Alice’s trial and the new baby coming soon. But I love that you’re enjoying photography. I always thought Luca might follow in my footsteps. I was a bit disappointed when he didn’t care. But I’m so happy you’ve taken an interested in it. Maybe once the baby has come and everything’s settled we could take a trip and do some photography. I know a few really good spots around Riverdale.”

“Thanks, Dad.” 

 

Still thinking over everything that had happened over the past few hours. From Luca’s crazy sex life and Henry’s reveal, everything was changing. Not that it was a bad thing, he just felt like he was getting a little bit of whiplash.

Jughead made his way over to Betty’s bakery. He smiled walking in the door seeing Kevin at the counter.

“Kev, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“Betty’s asked me to look after the shop when she’s on paternity leave. So, I’m getting stuck in now. Plus, I can never say no to a free cupcake.” Kevin laughed.

“Sounds good. I might need to talk to you later.”

“Yeah? is everything alright?” Kevin asked.

“Everything’s fine. I might need your help, but first, where is my wife?” 

“She’s in her office. I keep telling her to go, but she won’t. That woman will end up having her baby on the floor of the kitchen if she’s not careful.” Kevin joked.

“Tell me about it.”

 

Jughead knocked on Betty’s office door before he walked in seeing Betty in a panic looking over some files. 

“Betts?” He said sitting down in front of her.

“Jug, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“What are YOU doing here? You could have the baby at any moment, why aren’t you at home?” He asked tapping his fingers on her desk.

“There’s too much to figure out, I need to make sure everything is in running order before…. before.”

“Before what Betty?” He asked with an angry glare. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

“Before the baby comes, and ….. and”

“Betts.”

“No, Jug. Everything needs to be in order. I’ve already got Kevin trained on everything. So if….. the worst happens, you won’t need to do anything. Kevin can look after the shops while you focus on the kids and the house.”

“Nothing is going to happen.”

“Jug, I know you don’t want to talk about it. But what if something happens, women die during childbirth all the time.”

“This isn’t the 1800’s Betty.”

“I know, but last time.”

“You said you wanted this, you wanted another baby. There is no way I would of let you get pregnant if there was a chance I’d lose you. Stop acting like you’re going to die. You’re not. You will be fine. Baby with is fine. Everything will be okay.” He said reaching over to place her hands between his. 

“How can you be so sure,” She asked, still hesitant.

“Because I refuse to let anything happen to you. .” He answered. He had no idea what would happen, but he knew he couldn’t lose her. 

Betty opened her eyes and looked down at his bandaged hand. “Jug? What happened?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” He answered pulling it back.

“Jug?” 

“Casey hit me with a gold club.” He answered, her face was confused.

“What? Why?” 

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.” He answered standing up. “Come on, let's go home”

“Just give me like 5 minutes.” Betty grinned. 

“Betty.” He exhaled loudly looking down at her with hooded eyes. 

“5 minutes, please?” She smiled wider. 

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “But you owe me.”

“Okay.” She said raising her eyebrows before he walked out the door and back to the front where Kevin was. 

“Kev, can I speak to you. In the kitchen?” Jughead flicked his head towards the kitchen. Kevin followed him a little worried. 

“You’re not going to fire me are you,” Kev asked, joking. 

Jughead looked behind him making sure they were alone, but most of all. Betty wasn’t listening. 

“I need your help with something,” Jughead said looking towards Kevin.

“Okay, help with what?” Kevin asked, tilting his head.

“Earlier today Henry came out to me. He said he thinks he’s gay.” Jughead explained still looking behind him to make sure Betty wasn’t listening. 

“Oh, okay.” 

“Betty doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to tell her. I don’t know why but he freaked out at me even suggesting him to tell her.”

“Why?” Kevin asked, confused.

“I have no idea. He was so scared, Kev. So scared that there is something wrong with him because he’s not like his brother. Scared that I won’t love him anymore because of it.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Maybe you could just talk to him. I tried, and as much as I want to help him. I can’t. I have no idea what he’s going through. You do. I thought you could just have a little chat. Make him see that there is nothing wrong with him just because he’s not straight. I really want to help him. He looked so sad and terrified. It kills me that he’s been going through all this alone.” Jughead replied feeling his heart squeeze a little.

“Sure, I’ll talk with him.” Kevin placed his hand on Jughead’s shoulder. “You’re a good father Jughead. Henry is lucky to have you. They all are.”

“I just want him to know he’s not alone.”

“He won’t. He’s got you, and me. I’ll make sure he’s alright.” Kevin smiled patting Jughead’s shoulder.

“He might be a little angry that I told you.”

“He probably will be, but I won’t let him push me away. I’ll talk to him. You have my word Jughead. I’ll help him.” 

“Thanks, Kev. I really appreciate it.” Jughead leaned in and gave Kevin a tight hug. They both turned when they hear the kitchen door open.

“What’s going on?” Betty asked looking confused at the 2 men hugging.

“Nothing.” Kevin and Jughead separated, both saying the words at the same time.

“I just wasn’t sure when I’d be seeing Jughead again so I was just saying good luck with the birth.” Kevin lied.

“He doesn’t need the luck, I’m the one that has to squeeze a watermelon out,” Betty said with sass.

“Yeah, but you’ve done it 3 times before. You’ll be alright.” Kevin joked. Betty. Wasn’t impressed she just looked at Kevin with anger.

“Jug, come on. Let’s go home, I’m hungry.” Betty said throwing the bakery keys to Kevin. “Make sure you lock everything up, alright?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Kevin said throwing a salute to Betty.

Betty just rolled her eyes and walked away. “Thanks, Kev.” Jughead winked before he walked out the door hopeful that Kev could help with Henry.

 

Henry was sulking around the house when a knock at the door alerted him. He was home alone, his other siblings weren't home. Neither were his parents either. He was still on edge after talking to Jughead. Scared about what he said. Scared that he would tell His Mom. He walked closer to the door looking through the glass he was puzzled when he saw his parents friend Kevin looking back at him.

“Hello, Kevin. Mom is at Veronica’s and my Dad is at the courthouse.” The teenager said when a smiling Kevin looked at him.

“That’s okay, I came to see you,” Kevin answered stepping through the door. 

Henry looked confused. “Me? why me?” He asked when he clicked and a look of anger came to his face. “He told you, I can’t believe he told you.” He said angrily.

“Yes, your Dad told me,” Kevin replied.

“I hate him. I knew I shouldn’t have told him. I bet he told Mom too. And Luca.” He said panic settling on his face.

“No, no. Your Dad hasn’t told anyone but me. I promise.” Kevin placed his hand on Henry’s shoulder trying to calm him. “He asked me to talk to you.”

“Why? There’s nothing you can do. There’s nothing anyone can do.”

“Your Dad told me you think there’s something wrong with you just because you like boys. That’s not true. I’ve been where you are, and believe me. It’s not a bad thing.” Kevin explained.

“You have no idea what I’m going through. No-one does.” He yelled.

“Henry, don’t do that. Don’t push people away. People that are trying to help you. I know exactly what you’re going through, alright. I’ve been there. I had to come out to my parents, to my friends. I had to deal with the names and the punches just because I was a little bit different. It gets better, believe me.” Kevin explained softly trying not to scare the young man.

“I wish I could be normal.” Henry lowered in the head.

“So did I. I wanted to be anyone else. I didn’t want to be different. I wanted to be like my friends. But faking and lying isn’t the best solution. You’ll only feel more lonely. You have people that love you and care about you. Your Dad cares so much he begged for my help. He wants to help you. But he doesn’t know how. He has no idea what you are going through. But I do. So don’t be angry with him, alright.” 

“I know my Dad cares, I just feel like I’m a hindrance. That it would be easier if I was normal like Luca.” Tears filled Henry’s eyes.

“You are not a hindrance. He loves you, so does your Mom. Your Dad said you don’t want her to know. Can I ask why? She’s your best friend.” Kevin asked as they both walked to the kitchen sitting on the bar stools.

“I love Mom. She is my best friend, I’m just scared once I tell her the truth she won’t love me anymore.”

“Why would you say that. Nothing would ever stop her from loving you.” Kevin said with a smile. “Well, maybe if you killed someone. But even then, I think she’d be on your side.” He joked.

“For years Mom has been telling me that I’m a good man. That one day I will meet a woman and will have a family. I don’t want her to hate me because that won’t happen.”

“Why won’t that happen? I’m having a baby, with Fangs. We’re adopting. But there are other options. It’s a different world from when I was a kid. People are more open about things like this. There will always be people who won’t like it and that’s sad. But you can’t live in fear of other people. You are smart and strong and you are a handsome man. I know it seems scary but believe me, you have nothing to be scared off.” Kevin explained hoping that his words were helping Henry to realise it wasn’t all doom and gloom.

“You think so?”

“I know so. You are so lucky Hen. You have your Dad in your corner. When I came out to my Dad it wasn’t so easy. He eventually came around to the idea but he hated it. He tried to convince me to be what he considered normal. It took a while, but he realised how much he loved me. You are very lucky because your Dad loves you. He didn’t seem upset or angry. He just wants you to be happy. And I know your Mom feels the same way.”

“Do you think she’ll be okay? She won’t hate me?” Henry asked with a frown.

“No, she won’t hate you.” He shook his head in reply. Henry looked up and a smile came to his face. “I’ve known your Mom for years. She has been my friend from when we were kids. When I told her I was gay she just smiled and said ‘I already know.’ She didn’t care. It didn’t change how she treated me. It didn’t matter to her. “

“What about the kids at school?”

“They may tease you, but if they do that is their problem. Don’t you ever feel guilty for being you? You are an amazing person Henry. Don’t let anybody put you down. And if they do, they’ll have me to answer to. I’ll always be in your corner along with your Mom and Dad. And I know your brother and sister too. You have an amazing support system. Use it.” Kevin reached over and pushed back the blond curls from Henry’s face. 

“Thanks, Kev.”

“You’re welcome.” Kevin grinned. “I know Sweet Pea is your God Father, but I’m always here for you. I can be your gay godfather. That kind of sounds fabulous.”

“Yeah, it does.” Henry laughed along with Kevin. “Thanks again.”

“Don’t thank me, thank your Dad. Don’t be upset he told me. He loves you. Remember that.”

 

“Knock, knock,” Jughead said knocking on Henry’s half-open bedroom door. 

“Come in,” Henry replied from his bed, his laptop resting on his crossed legs.

“Hey, how’d it go today?” Jughead asked his son with a hesitant tone.

“With Kevin?”

“Yeah, I really hope you’re not angry with me,” Jughead asked.

“I was,” Henry replied and Jughead took a deep breath. “But we talked for a while, he helped me. So I want to say thanks, Dad.”

“Really? He helped you?” Jughead smiled.

“Yeah. He helped a lot, actually. He said he can be my gay godfather.” Henry laughed.

“That sounds like something Kevin would suggest.” Jughead joked. “So you’re okay? You’re feeling less lonely?”

“I think so.” 

“That’s good. That’s all I wanted.”

“I was hoping you could help me with one thing tho?” Henry asked.

“I will help you with anything,” Jughead said taking a few steps towards his son.

“I was hoping you could come with me when I tell Mom?” He replied Jughead smiled at the idea. “Is she home yet?”

“She’s in the office.”

 

Jughead and Henry walked together to the office. Betty was stretched out on the sofa, her feet resting on the coffee table with a book in her hands and a fan aimed at her face. 

“Hey boys.” She said closing her book. She looked a little confused when Henry closed the door behind him. “Are you alright Hen?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Henry said sitting beside her on the couch. Jughead followed and say in the armchair across from them.

“I wanted to tell you something, I was a little worried about how you’d react. If you’re angry I get it. And I’m sorry if I’m stressing you out.” Henry started, Betty only looking more and more nervous. “Maybe I should tell you later once the baby is here and you’re less stressed.” He tried to get up when Betty touched his hand.

“Hen, just tell her,” Jughead said looking at him.

“What is going on? I’m really scared?” Betty asked as Henry closed his eyes and turned to face his Mom. 

He took a few deep breaths before he opened his eyes and looked straight at his best friend, his Mother. “I’m gay.”

Her eyes widened and she looked back from her son to Jughead who gave her a nod and a smile. “What?” She said with a gasp. 

Henry was struggling to read his mother, she looked a little bit in shock. But she didn’t look angry, sad or happy. She just leaned forward and hugged her son. “Are you serious?” She said as she squeezed him as tight as she could. 

“You’re not mad?” Henry asked as he hugged her back. 

“No, why would I be mad?” Betty asked pulling him out of the hug. 

“Because you always said you wanted me to have a wife and children one day.” He recalled. 

“Are you happy?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” She said with a smile and hugged him again looking over his shoulder at Jughead. 

“You knew?” Betty asked Jughead. 

“I told him yesterday. I didn’t want to worry you.” Henry said. 

“Why would I be worried? As long as you are happy, I don’t care who you love.” She grinned at her son catching his face between her hands. “I’m a little upset you told you Dad before me. We tell each other everything.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I was just scared of how you’d react.” 

“I love you, Henry. No matter what.” She hugged him again. 

“I love you too, Buddy.” Jughead moved close and hugged them both. 

Happy tears fell from Henry’s eyes as his parents hugged him tightly. The fear that he felt was gone. What Kevin has said earlier in the day was right. He had his parents in his corner. He had him too. Henry knew that life wasn’t as simple as he hoped but he was happy to have his parents behind him. He loved them both, and he felt loved. 

“Okay, Okay. Guys.” Henry wriggled out of their arms and stepped away from them. His parents looked up. “Thanks, but I ‘m hungry.” He stepped away. 

Betty reaches for Jughead’s hand and squeezed him tight. “Henry, we’re both here for anything, alright,” Jughead said. 

“I know Dad. Thanks.” He said as he walked towards the door. 

“We love you,” Betty said again with a giant grin. “No matter what’s going on, we always have time for you.”

“Thanks, Mom.” He grinned. “I’m going to go and start dinner.”

Jughead and Betty gave each other a glance before they looked back at Henry. 

“Hey Hen, can you ask your brother to come in here for a sec?” Jughead asked before Henry sprinted out the door. Betty tilted her head curiously. 

“He has some stuff to tell you too,” Jughead replied. They both turned when they heard Luca walk behind them. 

“You wanted to see me, Dad?” Luca replied. 

“Come, take a seat.” Jughead waves him over patting the seat beside him, shuffling along. “You need to tell your Mom some stuff.”

“Now? I thought we were going to wait.” He said looking angry at his Dad. 

“Now is a good time. Come on.” Jughead answered. 

Luca leaned his head back as he walked towards his parents. He gave him Dad one look and then sat beside Betty. 

“What’s going on Sweetie?” She asked looking concerned at her 17-year-old son. He looked back to Jughead nodding his head urging him to speak. 

“I have chlamydia.” He said. 

“What!” She raises her voice. “What the fuck!” 

“Betty,” Jughead said her name shocked by her outburst. 

“Sorry, I just .... how did that happen? Are you not being safe?” She asked. 

“Not always.” He lowered his head. 

“Jug, you knew why didn’t you tell me? This is why you took him to the doctors the other day? Why are you hiding all this shit from me?” 

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Jughead replied. 

“They are my children too. Why are they telling you all this stuff but not me? Are they scared of me?” She raised her voice. 

“No. Mom. I was embarrassed. I didn’t want to even tell Dad but I was scared. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Don’t be angry with Dad. It’s my fault.” Luca said forcing his Moms anger on him. 

“How did this happen? Have you had it a while? Are you okay?” She asked, worried. 

“I’m fine, I…I think I caught it about a few weeks ago.” 

Betty screwed up. Her face. “From Casey?”

“No, I…I don’t think so.”

“Luca?” Betty shook her head.

“That’s why Casey is so pissed. I cheated on her. I’m sorry Mom.”

“It’s not me you should be apologising to. That girl worshipped you.” Betty said still shaking her head.

“I know. I screwed up.” 

“Are you okay now? On the mend?” She asked touching his black curls.

“I think so. It’s less painful. And I think Casey told her friends. No-one will touch me ever again.”

“Oh Sweetie, that sucks but it’ll teach you a lesson. You need to be careful. I know you’re not a young boy anymore, but you need to be smart.”

“Yeah, I know, Dad’s already given me a lecture. I don’t need a second one.” He said standing up eager to get away from this conversation.

“Be careful.” She yelled before he escaped the room and Betty looked back at Jughead again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.

“He didn’t want me to tell you, neither of them did.” He explained.

“Great, now I feel like crap.” She threw her hands up in the air.

“Betts, you are busy. You’re about to pop and this stuff with your Mom isn’t easy. It’s good that they didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to worry you.” He reached for her hands.

“They are my kids, I want to know what’s going on with them. Next thing you’ll tell me Lizzie is having sex.”

“Betty, no. She’s only 11. She’s fine. Everyone is fine.” He answered pulling Betty towards him he wrapped his arm around her. Her head rested on his chest. 

She sank into his chest, closing her eyes for a few minutes just slowly listening to his heartbeat. “How was the trial today.”

“It was okay, I talked to the lawyer after court and she said that Alice wants to see you.” He replied.

“What? why?” She sprung up from his chest and looked in surprise.

“I’m not sure. I said not now, you can’t have any more stress in your life.” He replied.

“What would she even want to say to me?”

“I don’t know. Just forget about it, Betts.” He said pulling her back to him.

Her mind was racing, why would Alice want to talk to her. Why now? It had been months since they last talked. There was nothing she could say that Betty would believe, so why would she even try. 

“What would I even say to her.” She asked.

“Is there something you want to say to her?” He replied.

“I don’t know. I guess I have a lot of anger towards her. I’m scared that I would just yell at her.”

“That wouldn’t be good for the baby Betty. I don’t want you to get worked up over this.” He ran his hand up and down her arm trying to soothe her. But it wasn’t working. The more she thought about it the more she thought about what she would say if she saw her. Would she just yell and tell her she hated her, or would she be soft and calm? 

“I think I want to see her,” Betty said making Jughead look back in confusion.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, there’s a lot I’d like to get off my chest.”

“No yelling?” He asked.

“I’ll try.” She said with a smirk,

“Betts,” He exhaled.

“No yelling.” She repeated him. “I promise.”

“What if she tries to hurt you?” He said looking a little scared.

“She won’t hurt me.”

“Should I come? I have a lot I’d like to say to her also.”

“I should do it alone, she is my Mother after-all.”

 

Betty had been waiting for a while in a small windowless room. Her back was already hurting, but that could be more from the giant lump on her stomach and not the chair that was digging into her backside. She drummed her fingers on the table waiting for her Mother. Someone she hadn’t spoken to in months. She still remembers the last time they spoke face to face. It was a day before Alice took Henry, a few days before she thought she had lost Jughead for good. Her heart was beating fast, and she had to concentrate on breathing. 

The door slowly opened and Betty looked up to see her Mother walking through the door. No restraints, she suddenly felt nervous as Alice sat before her, alone.

“Hello, Elizabeth,” Alice said with a smirk.

“Hi, Mom.” She exhaled with no smile.

“How are you? You look massive.” Alice commented.

“I’m 9 months pregnant, Mom,” Betty answered with a scowl. Her fingers tapped on the table louder as she stared at her Mom. “What did you want to say to me? Why am I here?”

“I want to apologise.”

“What for? Is it kidnapping my son? Or holding a knife to my husband’s neck? Or maybe it’s trying to get to Luca by telling him lies about his Father. Or maybe it’s about how you’ve treated me?”

“It’s all of it.” She answered. “I only did that because I love you.”

“Bull shit, Mom!” Betty raised her voice feeling her heart skip a little. She took a deep breath, remembering Jughead’s voice in the back of her mind telling her to stay calm.

“Jughead told me you wanted to talk and first I wasn’t going to come. Then I thought about it more. I knew you would try some crap, try and make me out to be the bad guy. But I won’t let you.” Betty began, trying her best to keep calm, and steady. “Do you know what Mom? Ever since I was a kid all I ever wanted was to be loved. I would see all my friends with their Mom’s. They were kind and caring. When they fell down their Mom would help them and kiss their cheek. Tell them everything would be okay. Do you remember what would happen when I fell down? You would roll your eyes, tell me to stop being clumsy. All I wanted was to be treated like you cared about me.”

“I did care about you. Why do you think I was so hard on you. I loved you.” Alice replied.

“No, you didn’t. Everything I did, you made me feel bad. If I got an A on a test, you would say it wasn’t an A plus. When I got the top of my class, you would say it’s only a matter of time before people caught up. Nothing I ever did was good enough. Nothing! All I wanted was to be good enough, but nothing ever was. I tried to be your perfect daughter. But I couldn’t. I dealt with the taunts and names. I had to try and push past it, I hurt myself because of you.” Betty held up her palms showing the fresh scars she had made during the trial. “You made me do this.”

“You can’t blame that one me because you were weak.”

“I wasn’t weak. I was a kid, Mom. I needed help and love. A mother is supposed to love their child unconditionally. I would do anything for my children. I love them all. I don’t ever want them to be perfect because perfection doesn’t exist.” Betty could feel the tears stinging her eyes, she tried to push them away, but she knew it was a battle she was about to lose. 

“You know I was thinking back to that night in Pops. When you met Jughead for the first time. He asked me out on a date, it was going really well. And then you showed up. Straight away you hated him. All because he wasn’t like you. He wasn’t perfect. You scared him off. Thankfully, not all the way. I nearly lost him before we had even begun. You tried and you tried to push him away from me. Whenever I think about it I want to cry because what would have happened if you did? He is the love of my life. He gave me everything I could ever want. He gave me happiness, love, a home. He gave me the 4 most beautiful gifts imaginable.” She reached down to stroke her pregnant belly. Running over as she felt a kick. “When this trial is over, and you lose. Because we both know you will lose. I will be happy. Happy because you will be out of our lives for good. You tried to ruin me. But I won’t let you do that anymore. You tried to turn Luca against his Dad, it didn’t work. You tried to take Henry, and look it didn’t work. I will die before I let you hurt Lizzie or this new baby.”

Betty stood to her feet watching as her Mom scowled. “Goodbye Mom, this is the end. I’m done. Never again will I let you hurt me.” She wiped away her tears and walked past her Mom, giving her one last stare before she walked out the door. 

 

When Betty arrived back home she was proud of herself. Proud for telling her Mom one final time that she was done. Alice Cooper could no longer hurt her or her family. 

“Hey, Mom,” Luca said when he saw his Mom. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just tired.” She answered. “Where’s your Dad?”

“He and Henry took Lizzie to take some photos.”

“Why didn’t you go?” Betty asked taking a deep breath as she felt a little dizzy.

“Dad’s still angry with me with what Casey did to my car. He said I had to do some jobs around the house before he would get the windscreen fixed.”

“Umm, okay. That sounds …… good.” Betty said taking a step back resting against the wall feeling like the room was spinning.

“Mom, are you alright?” Luca asked rushing over to his Mom.

“Yeah, yeah. I think I’m just tired.” She pushed away from the wall and Luca watched as she tried to walk away, but she was stumbling. 

“Should I call Dad?” He asked wrapping his arm around Betty’s waist holding her still. 

“No, no. I’m fine.” She replied forcing a smile. “Can you just help me up to the stairs?”

“Sure.” He nodded and walked with his Mother slowly taking it a step and a time as they slowly walked.

They were about a foot away from the master bedroom when Betty felt dizzier, she reached for the wall and fell against it, slowly falling to the ground. 

“Mom?” Luca asked in worry. “You’re not okay.”

“I… I think…” Betty stuttered pushing away the pain she felt, but she couldn’t. She screamed loudly squeezing her sons hands. 

“Is the baby coming?” He asked in a panic. Betty nodded and he began to panic more. 

“We need to get you to the hospital.” He yelled.

“No, I ….. I think it’s too late.”

“What do you mean too late?” He repeated.

“Help me into the bathroom alright.” She asked.

“Mom?” 

“Just help me? please.” She yelled at her son. Luca lifted her up, stepping her into the bathroom. 

“Can you fill the bath up? Not too hot, not too cold.” She asked as he placed her on the floor. Betty rested on her knee’s and hands trying to breathe. 

“What about Dad? Should I call him?”

“Yes, call him. And call an ambulance.” She replied as Luca sprinted out of the room as the bath filled up.

Betty tried to stand up, but she couldn’t, the pain was too bad. She felt something trickle down her thighs. When she touched it, her hands shook when she saw blood. “Shit, shit.” She whispered. 

A few minutes passed until Luca ran back into the bathroom. “I called Dad, he’s on his way. So is the ambulance.”

“Good, good.” Betty nodded. Luca saw the blood on his mom’s bare legs and began to panic. 

“Mom? What can I do?” He begged.

“Can you help me into the bath?” She asked. 

Running on adrenaline, Luca helped his Mom into the water. She was still fully clothed. A summer dress sticking to her body under the water. “What can I do?” He asked.

“Go outside and wait for the ambulance.” She asked as she saw the water turn red from her blood. 

“No, I’m not leaving you.” He shook his head.

“I can’t let you see this, Luca.” She cried.

“I don’t care, Mom, I’m not leaving you until Dad gets here okay?”

“Okay,” Betty said as Luca rested on his knees on the tiles outside the bath. “It’s not going to be pretty.”

“I don’t care. I’m not leaving you.” He said, tears in his eyes.

Screams fell from Betty’s lips. Her head leaned back, sweat dripped down her face as she felt the pain radiate through her. Looking down at the water, more blood filling the bath. She began to panic more. Her breathing became choppy. 

“Should I call Dad again?” Luca asked.

“No, he’ll be driving. I can’t distract him.” She shook her head viciously. “He’ll be here soon, he’ll be here soon.” She said to herself over and over. 

More minutes passed, and the pain got worse. She could feel more blood leaving her body, and she began to feel dizzier. Luca looked in horror at his Mom. He placed a cool towel on her head, hoping to cool her.

“Luca.” She said in a whisper as she lips began to tremble. “I need you to do something for me?”

“Anything.” 

“I need you to tell you Dad something for me.” She said, shaking. 

“No, you can tell him yourself.” He shook his head. “Where the hell is the ambulance!” He yelled looking towards the window but seeing nothing. 

“Luca! Look at me.” She yelled. He blinked away the tears and looked at his Mom. “I need… I need you ….”

“No, Mom. You’re going to be okay.” He refused to listen to her.

“LUCA!” She shouted, pushing away the pain. Tears rolling quickly down her face. He looked towards her and cried. “I need you to tell your Dad that I love him. That I’m sorry. That I’m sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“No, no.” He shook his head. 

“Please, tell him I’ve never loved anyone as much as I loved him. He’s made me so happy. Given me the most beautiful gifts I could ever ask for. He has given me a beautiful life.” She said reaching for her son's face, running her hand over his cheeks. 

“You’re going to be okay, Mom.” He said not knowing if it was true, but he had to believe it was. But she refused to believe it. She saw the blood, she remembered what happened last time. She knew there was no-one to help her. No Doctors. 

“I love you. All of you, tell your brother and sister that.” She begged, closing her eyes.

“No, Mom. You can tell them that. Please.”

“Tell your Dad I’m sorry.” She said opening her eyes slowly to see Luca looking back in horror.

“Betty!” Betty looked up and saw Jughead running towards her. Luca stood up and watched in horror as Jughead ran to her side. “Betty, Betty. Oh my god. There’s so much blood.” He said looking at the red stained water.

“Did you call the ambulance?” He yelled at Luca.

“Yes, they’re coming.”

“Go downstairs and wait for them,” Jughead yelled at his son as he kicked off his shoes and rolled up his sleeves. He stepped into the water, helping Betty he sat behind her. His legs on either side of her. The water staining his skin. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Mom needs me.” Luca yelled.

“It’s not going to be pleasant,” Jughead said, his whole body shaking as he pulled Betty into his arms. Her body was feeling limp.

“I don’t care,” Luca yelled his reply. 

“Go get some towels,” Jughead replied and Luca ran from the bathroom.

“Betty, Betts. I’m here.” He said looking down at her.

“Jug.” She looked up, her hands touched his.

“I’m so sorry.” She said as she cried, feeling weak. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her temple. “You’re not going anywhere, do you hear me?”

“There’s so much blood.” She said softly.

“I know, but you’ll be okay.”

“I don’t think I will be.” She said her eyes opening wide as she felt a horrible pain run through her. She screamed in pain. 

“Just breath, just breath.” He asked softly.

“I want to push. Can I push?” Her voice was so soft he could hardly hear her. 

“Are you ready?” He asked she nodded in response. 

“Okay, okay.” He said in a panic. He was so scared. But he had to be brave, for her. 

Jughead linked his hands with hers. Her legs opened wide in the water. And she began to push. “Come on, more, more.” He kept saying. 

She stopped to take a few seconds to breathe. “I love you, Juggie. Please don’t ever forget me.”

“That’s not going to happen because you’re going to be okay.” He replied.

“Jug,”

“No, you’re going to be fine. Baby will be fine.” He said lying through his teeth. Luca rushed in with towels. 

“What can I do Dad?” He asked.

“Make sure your brother and sister are okay. I don’t want them to see this.” Jughead asked. “Go make sure they’re okay.”

“What do I tell them?”

“I don’t know. Just don’t let him in here, okay?” He yelled. Luca nodded and ran from the room.

Jug,” Betty said even softer. 

“You ready to push?” He asked.

“I feel cold.” She said leaning into him. 

“I need you to push alright. One last time okay?” He whispered into her ear and placed a kiss to her hair. 

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed. Betty could feel relief. Jughead reached under the water lifting up a newborn baby in his arms. Placing in onto Betty’s chest he reached for a towel. He smiled when he heard a cry from the babies mouth. 

“They’re okay?” Betty asked as Jughead wrapped it in a towel.

“He’s okay.” He answered.

“A boy?” She said with a smile, but her eyes were closed.

“Yes, he’s beautiful, Betty.” Jughead reached around her, helping to clean the baby up. 

“Let him know I love him.” She said. And Jughead looked down in horror when he felt her body go completely limp. 

“Betty?” He shouted. “Betty?” He yelled even louder and Luca ran into the bathroom. 

“Mom?” He looked in horror.

“Luca, take your new baby brother.” Jughead lifted the newly wrapped baby towards his son. But Luca could only see his mother in a bathtub of her own blood.

“Luca!” Jughead screamed. “Take him.” 

Luca took the baby from his Dad and ran from the room as Jughead pulled Betty into his arms and cried. “Baby, Betty. Please. Don’t go. I need you. I need you. Don’t let go. Please come back to me.”

 

2 weeks later

Jughead stood alone looking down at the now empty, and now cleaner bathtub. It was dark outside, the middle of the night. He couldn’t sleep. Nightmares of seeing his wife dying in his arms kept him awake. The tears on his face were real, he couldn’t forget about it. Seeing her dying in his arms as he waited for the ambulance was the worst day of his life. He couldn’t push it out of his mind. 

“Hey.” Jughead wiped away his tears and felt arms go around his waist. “Why are you awake?” 

“I can’t sleep.” He answered leaning back into the arms. “I keep having the same dream.”

“I’m sorry,” Betty said, her voice sad and sorry.

Jughead and Betty both looked at the bathtub. It was clean, but it had bloodstained. 

“We need a new bath,” Betty said as she rested her cheek against his back.

“I can’t stop picturing it. I thought I lost you.” He cried, more tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’m here, and I’m okay. James is too.” She replied her hands running over his naked chest. Her nails clawing at his skin.

“I know.” He said as he turned in her arms to face her. “I nearly lost you.”

“I know. I’m sorry I put you through that.” She placed her hands on either side of his face. 

“I never want to lose you.” A single tear fell down his cheek. Betty brushed it away with her thumb. “I’ve made a decision.”

“What decision?” She asked tilting her head to the side. “When we’re old and grey. I’m going first. Because I can’t live in a world without you.”

“I don’t want to live in a world without you either.” She said, her thumbs still brushing away his tears. 

“I love you.” He said pulling her tighter towards him. 

“I love you too, Juggie.” She rested her head against his chest. Jughead’s chin rested on top of her head. 

They stood there for a while, not saying anything. Just holding each other. 2 weeks ago they nearly lost each other. They were never going to let that happen again.

“At least there was some happy news today.” Betty interrupted the silence.

“That is true.” A smile fell to Jughead’s lips. Alice had been found guilty, 15 years behind bars. They wished it was forever, but it wasn’t. But it was long enough.   
“She’s gone. She will never interfere in our lives again.” She said swaying from side to side in his arms. 

“Thank god.” He answered and placed a kiss to her hair again. They both closed their eyes for a second until they heard a loud baby crying. 

“I’ll get him,” Betty said. 

“I’ll help.” Jughead followed.

 

Jughead looked at his newborn son, James. The thick black hair and blue eyes made him look exactly like Luca did when he was born. Jughead had spent the past 2 weeks trying to recover from the horrible scenes he witnessed. Coming so close to losing the love of his life. The ambulance arriving just in time to rush Betty to the hospital. He thought he’d lost her. He hadn’t, but he still couldn’t get over it. 

“Hey, Dad,” Luca said stepping into his new brother's room looking down at his mini-me. 

“He looks exactly like you did when you were his age.” Jughead smiles looking between his 2 sons. 

“You think?” Luca asked. 

“Yes, definitely.” He nodded looking longingly at his son. He had never been happier or prouder of his son than what he did to help Betty. “If he turns out like you, I’d be the happiest Dad in the world.”

Luca lowered his head refusing to take the compliment. “I don’t know.”

“It’s true, Luca. I know I’ve already said it a few times. But I want to thank you for what you did the day James was born. You stepped up. You were there for your Mom. It couldn’t have been easy. And I’m sorry you had to see it.” Jughead said with a soft voice.

“I was so scared Dad.” A concerned look fell to 17-year-old. “I thought she was going to die. I don’t know what we’d do without her.”

“I know, I know.” Tears began to spring in Jughead’s eyes as he thought about it. “If you weren’t there I don’t know what would have happened. I know I’d been a bit hard on you before the birth. But I love you, son. I’ve never been prouder than I am right now to call you my son. You and strong and brave. And I love you.”

“I love you too, Dad.” He wrapped his arms around his Dad. Hugging him tightly, tears falling from both the men’s eyes. Both standing there wrapped in each other’s arms when they heard someone walking up behind them. Jughead turned and saw Betty looking at them, tears in her own eyes. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt.” She said stepping towards them both. 

“Come here?” Jughead waves her over and she joined the hug. “I love you two, so much,” Jughead said placing a kiss to both of their heads. 

“I love you too.” Luca and Betty said at the same time, squeezing each other tightly. 

“Why is everyone crying?” Lizzie said looking in awe with Henry behind her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing is wrong,” Betty answered pulling away from Jughead and Luca wiping away the tears. “Everything is perfect.” She said with the biggest smile. She hated that word. Her whole life she wanted to be perfect. But that didn’t exist. But this right here, her family was happy, safe and healthy. And that was perfect for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have just changed my user name on here and on Tumblr. So please check it out at https://lizzybuggie.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
